


what does the mirror see?

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: What's reflected in the mirror, Tsuna?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	what does the mirror see?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constantly_Oscitating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantly_Oscitating/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to Omelas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285431) by Anonymous. 



> _He didn’t want to see it, what the mirrors showed._  
>    
>  _He didn’t want to see the strain of his own mouth, whose gentle, content lilt was forged from hammered steel and fire._  
>    
>  _He didn’t want to see the trembling in his shoulders, whose straight lines and effortless poise were conditioned from fear and need._  
>    
>  _He didn’t want to see the bob of his Adam’s apple, which fought to stifle the hoarse scream that has been building up inside him since that day when he was thirteen._  
>    
>  _He didn’t want to see the crimson red that wept from every pore of his skin, tattooing his body with the memories of being drenched in his own blood._  
>    
>  _He didn’t want to see the way his eyes pled, even after all these years, for an escape that would never come._  
>    
>  _He didn’t want to see Vongola Decimo, or Neo Vongola Primo, or whatever other mold the people around him ground him – his bones, his teeth, his voice, his identity – down to fit._  
>    
>  _He didn’t want this. He’d never wanted this._  
>    
>  _But no one else cared about what he had wanted._
> 
> From [Welcome to Omelas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Winter_Remix_2019_Round_1/works/21285431)

**Author's Note:**

> SO A LONG TIME AGO THIS FIC BROKE MY HEART. TODAY I DECIDED TO RETURN FIRE. If you haven't read that fic, *please* go do so. And then go scream all your love. >:3c
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
